The present invention relates to a treatment tool and a manipulator that is inserted through a patient for surgical operations or the like to apply treatments or the like thereto.
There have widely been medical equipments used that include a treatment tool inserted through the body cavity of a patient to pull its distal end as by a wire for viewing, and applying treatments to, internal organs in the body cavity. Such a treatment tool has a structure having a sufficient force albeit being of small diameter and size enough to gain access to the interior of the body cavity.
JP(A) 2010-12087 discloses a manipulator that may be used in the medical field to prevent force from decreasing and reduce force consumptions.